


Popularity

by LaraDrake



Category: Haru wo Daiteita | Embracing Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDrake/pseuds/LaraDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kato is away at a wrap party and Iwaki is left to his own devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popularity

Kato Youji was gorgeous by all modern standards. It wasn’t the latest issue of Screen that tipped Iwaki off to that fact, it was the man himself. Kato carried himself like a star. He moved like he knew he was being watched. The only problem was that everyone was watching him.

Iwaki brushed his wet, dark hair back out of his face as he clutched a towel at his waist with the other. He let the door to the bathroom hang open behind him and walked to the full length mirror. Iwaki let the towel fall and gather around his ankles.

The image that stared back at him was handsome, more by classic standards than anything else. Iwaki was mature. He wore his hair in a sensible style and dressed as a man of his background should. While he was thin, he didn’t have the toned body that Kato worked so hard to keep.

As he ran his hands down his abdomen, Iwaki could faintly feels his own abdominal muscles. They weren’t as defined as Kato kept his but neither was he as strong as Kato.

He looked up into the mirror, studying himself with a critical eye. Iwaki liked the way he looked. He didn’t buy into all that fashion garbage; didn’t have any piercings, tattoos, or a penchant for changing his hair color weekly. Iwaki was just simply himself.

None of that meant holding a candle to any of the men in the magazine. ‘Top 15 Most Beautiful Actors in Japan’ the headline had read. A picture with Kato in it on the cover had led Iwaki to buy it. Inside, actors like Tatsuya Fujiwara, Takeshi Kaneshiro, and Tadanobu Asano stared out from the glossy pages. Iwaki had paged through them all to finally see photos and an article spanning two pages focusing on Kato Youji.

Maybe that was what bothered him. Kato got one of the rarest spots in a popular magazine and he, Iwaki, hadn’t even been on the list. He was mentioned, though. No one ever mentioned either of them without mentioning the other. It was just one of those things.

Iwaki crouched and picked up the towel. He didn’t want to get sick so he walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and a sweater. Iwaki settled on the bed. Next to him, the magazine and Kato’s face stared at him.

In another year, Iwaki would be 35. Kato would only be 30. There were so many other young men and women out there that would be thrilled to be Kato’s lover. As much as he would hate to admit, Iwaki was afraid that just that would happen. Kato always seemed to worry about Iwaki leaving him for another man but Iwaki never exercised his own thoughts on the matter. Until now.

He reached over and picked up the magazine. He had left it open to Kato’s page. Flipping it closed, the cover image caught his attention. All of the men featured in the magazine were present. Tadanobu Asano lounged back in a chair to one side; another actor leaned on the wall behind him. Takeshi Kaneshiro stretched out on the floor as another actor leaned against the ottoman just behind him. Kato and the young Tatsuya Fujiwara were pressed chest to chest in the center of the image. They had their arms around one another and each had another actor pressed to their backs, leaning casually against them. Looking at the entire image, it looked like all of them were spilling out from the center of the photograph.

Iwaki let himself fall back on the bed. He sighed. There was always the odd instance when he thought all of this was over and then there were moments when he felt as if this thing he and Kato had would last.

It was stupid to dwell over insecurities, wasn’t it? Right now, Kato was at a wrap party with at least two of the actors on this list and several beautiful women. In the end, he would always come home to Iwaki. That was what mattered.

Still, Iwaki flipped the magazine open to Kato’s page and studied the two page spread. It was a close up shot of Kato stretched out on a couch. He was laughing, his eyes slightly closed and his head tilted forward. His short hair fell in front of his face. He looked genuinely happy. Iwaki wondered what had made him laugh so brightly.

The article at the bottom of the picture detailed a little of Kato’s current work. It also mentioned Iwaki in passing. He just assumed that he wasn’t exciting enough to mention much more. Iwaki tossed the open magazine on the bed beside him and ran a hand over his face.

He had to stop this. There wasn’t any reason for Kato to leave him for someone younger. There wasn’t any reason why he still wasn’t as good looking as any of the men in the magazine. Women still stopped him on the street and hurried away from him blushing. There wasn’t any reason for this irrational behavior.

Save for the fact that Kato wasn’t here to tell him to ignore it all and to show him how much any of the magazines stupid decisions mattered.

That was all he wanted, really. Iwaki wanted Kato to be home, not out possibly feeding Iwaki’s irrational fears.

And he thought Kato could be bad sometimes. At least all Iwaki was doing was upsetting himself. He never would act out on it and if he did, it would be more of him growing quiet and passive. Kato just tended to pounce when he was playing on his irrational fears of Iwaki leaving him.

That was one thing Iwaki would never do. He decided the moment that he realized that he loved Kato that he wouldn’t leave him unless the other man asked him too.

He closed his eyes and put an arm over his forehead. He told himself he should probably get dressed and go out, do something, but he really didn’t feel like it. The only thing he could think of that he wanted to do was be with Kato.

But, that wasn’t exactly an option until after the wrap party ended. Until then, he only had himself.

Iwaki opened his eyes and the magazine was one again the center of his attention. Kato’s lovely face transformed by bright laughter tugged at his imagination. He looked exactly like he did when he was with Iwaki sometimes. Kato could be laughing at something that made Iwaki blush or simply enjoying a piece from a script or book.

He reached for the magazine and pulled it towards him. Sitting up a little bit better, he leaned on one arm to be able to see the picture better. He could almost imagine himself stretched out beside Kato as Kato laughed at something he had just read from a script he had been asked to read.

Iwaki would smile back at him until Kato stopped laughing and turned his attention to his lover. The heat in Kato’s clear eyes would have Iwaki swallowing in anticipation.

Stretched out on his side on his bed, Iwaki slid a hand down his bare abdomen, brushing his towel out of the way. He never thought twice about where his hand was headed, lost in his own little fantasy.

Kato would notice his lover’s swallow, watching the gentle bob of Iwaki’s Adam’s apple. He would lean in and give Iwaki a gentle kiss as he pushed him over onto his back. Kato would slide over top of him, crouching over Iwaki as he thoroughly ravished him.

Iwaki’s hand slid lower, brushing through the dark hair that led to the base of his stirring cock. The eager flesh stirred to life quickly as Iwaki imagined it was Kato trailing his fingers over the base of his growing erection. It was Kato’s fingers loosely fisting around his cock, stroking it once, twice, before sliding down to cup his balls.

Iwaki closed his eyes as he continued to fantasize. Kato would slide his body over him, rubbing his wonderful body over Iwaki's sensitized skin. Iwaki would gasp and Kato would chuckle, knowing exactly what he was doing to his lover.

Somewhere along the line, both of them would lose all of their clothing until they were both naked. They would be covered in sweat and panting as Kato slid his fingers inside of Iwaki, preparing him for what was to come.

The lube fell to the bed spread beside him. The cap was missing, lost somewhere in Iwaki's hurry to get it open. Two fingers circled the tight ring of muscle at his entrance before sliding inside. All the while, Iwaki imagined that it was Kato's fingers, not his own.

To him, it was Kato's hand circling his aching cock as Kato slid his fingers inside of him. Iwaki moaned, low and quiet into the still room. "Kato," he breathed as he moved his fingers inside of him. Iwaki stroked himself with a knowledgeable hand, moving his fingers over the most sensitive parts of his aching hardness. He thumbed the head of his erection and alternated his grip as he stroked himself.

Iwaki slouched down on the pillows as he spread his legs further. He thrust up into his hand and then pushed back onto his fingers. All the while, he heard Kato whispering dirty little secrets and sweet nothings to him.

Kato would tell Iwaki that he loved him, that he didn’t want to leave him. Then he would fuck the doubt out of Iwaki as he had done before. Kato would chase the doubt out of Iwaki with every thrust and secure their relationship with climax.

He felt his body coil ready even as he thought about Kato asking him, telling him to come. The pressure built and built, causing Iwaki’s hand to speed up. He tightened his grip. In his mind, Kato was telling him to come now.

As commanded, Iwaki cried out as creamy whiteness shot over his chest and belly. His hand slowed and he let his fingers slide out of himself. He closed his eyes. Iwaki let his hand rest in the rapidly cooling mess on his stomach.

In his fantasy, Kato would kiss him then help him clean up. Iwaki, still catching his breath, reached for the towel. He swept the cloth over his chest, moping up the mess he had made.

A light blush crossed his features. He lifted his hand and briefly tasted the sticky whiteness covering his index finger. Using the towel, he cleaned the rest of himself up.

He still wanted to Kato to be there now because after the fleeting moment of relief, all of his fears came charging back. Iwaki was still nervous, irrationally, about Kato leaving him. He wanted Kato, now.

Pushing himself to a stand, he grabbed his clothes and tugged them on. He ran his fingers through his still damp hair and glanced back at the bed. The magazine was still open to the picture of Kato. Next to it, the lube with the missing cap made a glaring statement.

“Kato,” he whispered, turning away from the scene. He’d clean it up later. It was like an omen, a vision of what was to come.

And for that thought, he wanted to kick himself.

Iwaki stalked out into the kitchen and began to search around for something to cook. At least he could still do this without upsetting himself. He could cook dinner for himself without having to think about Kato being at the cast party. With them.


End file.
